Relapso & Resurjo
by iennisita
Summary: G1. La batalla por la refinería se convirtió en una violenta pelea por la supervivencia cuando Omega Supreme se aferró a su único objetivo: Destruir a los Decepticons definitivamente. Una misión que Starscream deberá impedir a toda costa. No slash. No parejas. M por violencia y sangre.


_"Es cierto, tengo miedo de morir. Tengo miedo de que el mundo continúe moviéndose sin mí, de que mi ausencia pase desapercibida, o peor, de ser alguna fuerza natural expulsando vida. ¿Soy egoísta? ¿Soy una mala persona por soñar con un mundo que acabe cuando yo muera? No me refiero al mundo terminando con respecto a mí, sino a cada par de ojos cerrándose junto a los míos."_

_-Jonathan Safran Foer. -_

* * *

**Relapso & Resurjo**

…

Una tumba de escombros. Un pantano de aceite y energon.

Una zanja tan profunda que, al voltear hacia arriba, el cielo perdía su profundidad habitual, convirtiéndose en una tapadera marrón iluminada por lejanos destellos de chispas y retazos de flamas. Todo sumergido en una pangea de colores, aromas y humedad. Mirar arriba, sin embargo, era el único indicativo de que continuaba con vida, de que las sombras que lo tenían inmerso en el mar agónico del dolor, los restos de sí mismo y la desesperación, no eran las garras opresoras de su muerte. Estaba vivo, porque el horizonte cargado de explosiones y humo así lo indicaba. Estaba vivo porque podía ver el fuego que levantaba sus lenguas desde todos lados. Todos gritaban, maldiciendo con diferentes tipos de vocalizadores estáticos. Podía oír los disparos.

_Tak, tak, tak._

Explosiones. El suelo cimbrando. Disparos. Un cuerpo metálico cayendo a pocos metros de la entrada de su tumba.

_Tak, tak, tak._

Nadie sabía que estaba ahí, oculto del escrutinio general.

_Tak, tak, tak._

El grito ahogado de un Autobot ordenó la muerte de un Decepticon.

_Tak, tak, tak._

Levantó nuevamente la cabeza, sintiendo la fina brisa de la lluvia llevarse la sangre de su rostro.

Nadie podría verlo. Nadie reparaba en su presencia. Para quienes lo habían visto caer, después de tomar una de las decisiones más estúpidas de su vida, Starscream había muerto. La mano enorme de Omega Supreme lo había arrancado del aire con la saña poderosa de quien dispara a un ave en pleno vuelo. Un ave que vuela indefensa.

…

La ráfaga del primer golpe fallido había desequilibrado sus sistemas de navegación, cegándolo dentro de una histeria de alarmas, advertencias y lecturas erróneas de posicionamiento. El príncipe de los cielos se tambaleó en el aire, moviendo alerones y alabes, reconfigurando manualmente el progreso de sus sistemas y la reactivación de su armamento. Sus misiles habían dado vueltas locas debajo de su fuselaje y ocupó toda su concentración para no dispararlos contra la silueta borrosa de una montaña. La guerra estaba debajo de él, cruenta, absorbente con su calor de infierno y las muertes de camaradas y enemigos.

Batalló por estabilizar su vuelo, lográndolo después de eternos segundos de desesperación en los que veía los poderosos brazos del Gigante amenazando con golpearlo. Pero no sucedió nada, porque la atención del Autobot fue blanco de las bombas sónicas de Thundercracker, a quien Starscream jamás le agradecería nada.

-_¡Estuvo cerca, Screamer! _–Escuchó la divertida voz de Skywarp al otro lado de su comunicador interno.- _Pero hubiera preferido que TC dejara que te aplastaran los propulsores traseros…_

-_¡Cierra la boca! _–Gritó él a su vez, recuperando el control de su propio cuerpo.

Starscream maniobró ágilmente para evitar que otra de esas enormes manos intentara asesinarlo por segunda ocasión. Los dedos asparon inútilmente decenas de metros bajo la base de su fuselaje y él, cínico de naturaleza, se soltó a reír con soberbia a costa del fútil gigante, revoloteándole alrededor con la gracia de una mariposa, cuyo abastecimiento de misiles, rayos láser y metrallas fue descargado parcialmente contra la cabeza del Autobot. Omega Supreme estaba furioso, sacudiendo cada parte de su cuerpo con la esperanza de atrapar a los Seekers. En un desesperado intento por derribar a Skywarp, que se teletransportaba burlón ante sus ópticos para luego desaparecer con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, subió la palma de su mano y la estampó contra una sólida meseta de piedra, llevándose en el camino a uno de los Aerialbots que aún permanecían en el aire.

La aeronave quedó hecha un amasijo de cables, energon y metal retorcido entre sus dedos, pero tiempo de lamentarlo no tuvo cuando una ráfaga de misiles explotó en su espalda. Los Seekers luchaban a toda costa por impedir que llegara a la refinería, y estaban logrando mermar su intangible paciencia. Omega Supreme se giró sobre sus piernas y tiró una patada que barrió con Astrotrain y Blitzwing, ambos en sus formas alternas de Tren y Tanque de guerra, luego arrancó una piedra del piso y la aventó contra el Seeker rojo y negro que se dirigía hacia él, con dos misiles listos para atravesarle el pecho.

Thrust quiso cambiar la trayectoria de su vuelo para impedir la colisión, pero le fue imposible. Con una felicidad insana pulsando en el núcleo de su chispa vital, Omega Supreme miró al Ave roja desplomarse rumbo al suelo, envuelta en humo y gritos de horror. Después continuó avanzando con pasos enormes, rompiendo las primeras líneas de ataque y defensa del ejército Decepticon, cuyos elementos se esparcían en todas direcciones, disparando y brincando a los lados para evitar ser aplastados por su descomunal tamaño. Había gritos, blasfemias y gruñidos en el aire, pero más poderosos eran los rugidos de las armas. Las explosiones de los cañones y el estremecimiento del suelo tenían embotados los instintos asesinos de todos. Autobots y Decepticons se despedazaban en una de las batallas más sangrientas de su historia como enemigos.

Una chispa de odio había renacido en el núcleo vital de Megatron, y como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado -cuando sus días de conquistador eran malos-, arreó a su ejército a destruir a los Autobot sin misericordia. Robar energía había sido la excusa. Esa mañana se había reactivado ansiando enfrentarse a Optimus Prime por infinita ocasión para derrotarle frente a sus soldados. Después de ello planeaba ordenar la retirada, permitiendo que ambos ejércitos fracturaran sus caminos para regresar sus respectivas bases. Pero todo había salido mal. Starscream, a su lado durante los primeros minutos de pelea, le había advertido con voz impetuosa de la presencia de Omega Supreme en el campo de juegos. _Todo había salido mal_. El robo de energía se convirtió en una guerra tan sangrienta como las primeras batallas que enfrentaron en los inicios de la Guerra.

El robo de energía pasó a ser una encarnizada lucha de supervivencia y genocidio.

Starscream se había mantenido en el aire desde entonces. Derribó a tres Aerialbots él solo y tras comandar un nuevo patrón de vuelo a los dos miembros de su escuadra aérea, se había dedicado a cazar personalmente a Omega Supreme, cuyos enormes pies estaban cada vez más cerca del asentamiento petrolero. No podían dejar que llegara al edificio. Devastator era la última línea de esperanza y defensa, pero dejar que peleara contra el gigantesco Autobot era aceptar la derrota, algo que Starscream estaba cansado de vivir repetitivamente desde que había sido reactivado en la Tierra. Los consecutivos fracasos habían mermado el carácter de todos, sumiéndolos en la costumbre del robo energético, del combate interno y externo, y de apreciar diariamente las mismas caras Autobot al otro lado del frente de batalla. Nadie moría. Las cosas estaban disminuyendo su intensidad.

Dos bombas sónicas volvieron a estallar cerca de los audios de Omega Supreme, cortesía de Thundercracker.

-_¡Así se hace, TC!_ – celebró Skywarp, reabriendo el canal que compartía con su escuadra aérea.

_-… Bien hecho, Thundercracker_ – concordó Starscream en voz baja, difícilmente reconociendo que alguien, a excepción de él mismo, pudiera hacer un buen trabajo.

Skywarp volvió a abrir la transmisión para hacerlos escuchar sus gritos de júbilo, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en medio de destellos púrpuras que frustraban la puntería de los francotiradores.

Starscream miró, secretamente aliviado, al Gigante colapsar sobre sus rodillas, llevándose con él una torre de cables eléctricos. El estrépito de su caída sacudió el suelo y fue vitoreado por las lejanas carcajadas de Megatron, que había detenido su combate contra Optimus Prime para apreciar con gusto la feroz escena. Un Coloso hincado a sus pies, Omega Supreme luchando por volver a ponerse de pie, obligado a retroceder constantemente por la insistencia de los únicos cinco Seekers que continuaban en el aire. Megatron miró atentamente a sus soldados aéreos, sintiéndose revitalizado por su efectividad. Las cinco aeronaves revoloteaban alrededor del Autobot, disparando armamento pesado, atacando con sus técnicas especiales.

De pronto, uno de los protectores de cadera de Omega Supreme explotó en mil pedazos, y apareció la silueta de Starscream emergiendo del humo. El Seeker adelantó su vuelo hasta pasar velozmente sobre la cabeza de ambos líderes enemigos, en una especie danza de alerones y alas plateadas que no pasó desapercibida. Antes de perderse al otro lado del campo de batalla, disparó una ráfaga de balas que reventó el cuerpo de un distraído Autobot francotirador. _Buen trabajo_. Starscream sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Y por vez primera, luego de muchos años de pelear en el mismo ejército y despreciarse mutuamente, Megatron también lo reconoció, alzando una mano por sobre su hombro en una clara señal de aprobación que su Segundo comandante al mando, retornando al espacio de Omega Supreme, captó por sus sistemas retrovisores.

Aprobación y orgullo. Dos cosas que habían sido olvidadas desde el momento en el que comenzaron a surgir las traiciones y los desprecios.

…

Su mano azul se hundió en el lodo magenta. Habían pasado dos breems desde su caída. ¿No lo sabían? No les importaba. Sería dejado atrás como siempre sucedía. Esta vez, sin embargo, no tenía la fuerza para levantarse por sí mismo. Había perdido un brazo y una pierna, arrancados al momento de estrellarse y abrirse paso en la tierra. Tenía un ala destrozada y la otra amenazaba con caerse de las uniones de su espalda. El dolor era tan agudo que se había tornado ameno después de unos minutos, envolviéndolo en el peligroso sopor que muchos muertos antes de extinguirse habrían podido clasificar como la agonía final.

Era injusto.

Sus últimas horas habían sido maravillosas. Había sobresalido en el campo de pelea. Había comandado con autoridad y nadie había cuestionado sus órdenes. Nadie había reparado en desmentirlo o insultarlo porque la guerra en contra de los Autobots tenía un despertar capaz de reabsorberlos a todos, empujándolos a vivir con intensidad los nuevos despliegues de lucha y venganza.

Starscream logró mover la única pierna que aún mantenía unida a su cuerpo. Estaba rota pero continuaba siendo parte de él. Todo dentro del lodo. La tierra se había enmohecido por la lluvia, y el color rosáceo con el que brillaba venía directamente de los fluidos que escapaban del cuerpo del Seeker. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Peleando por sobrevivir, aunque los estruendos de las explosiones se habían detenido, y los disparos que continuaban perforando el silencio lo hacían cada pocos minutos, envueltos en el crepitar interminable del fuego devorándolo todo. ¿Quién había ganado? Con su comunicador interno destrozado, la intriga era su única compañera. Jamás podría averiguarlo.

Se revolvió entre la mugre y la sangre, quedando recostado sobre su costado izquierdo. Su pierna restante había sido devorada por el lodo, lo mismo que el muñón de su brazo cercenado y los restos de uno de sus rayos nulificadores. No estaba seguro en qué momento del aterrizaje los había perdido, pero no le importaba en realidad. Partes de él estaban desperdigadas por todos lados, burlándose a distancia de su infeliz destino, contentas de ya no pertenecer a su cuerpo. Gruñó, recostando la sien en la base musgosa de una piedra. Había pedido ayuda mediante su comunicador privado, pero nadie contestó. Estaba solo, _realmente solo_.

No podían oírlo, verlo ni ayudarlo. Estaba varios metros bajo tierra, con el cielo rojizo, cargado de nubes, bañándolo de un rocío salvaje. Solo, con los fluidos vitales escapando de su cuerpo y el lodo devorándolo lentamente, contaminando sus heridas, enloqueciéndolo. ¿Qué habían hecho con Omega Supreme? No le importaba. Después de sufrir el mismo destino de tantas otras batallas en las que era olvidado y desechado, comenzaba a pensar que Megatron merecía perder el cargamento de energon. _Ojalá te hayan destruido_. Todos merecían perecer, compartir su destino. Después de llegar a tierra, no había escuchado más de la batalla. No se hubiera sorprendido, sin embargo, enterarse del posible éxito del Autobot, ni siquiera de la derrota de Devastator.

Pero no podía saberlo. Había despertado después de un breem de inconsciencia, y las acciones en el tiempo eran impredecibles. Starscream se revolvió, salpicando energon y agua. Iba a dormir para almacenar energía, pero la ostentosa sombra que se plantó en la cima de la zanja, a contraluz de los destellos del cielo, le hizo voltear de reojo, confundiéndole. Podría ser cualquiera: un Autobot listo para darle el tiro de gracia. Tal vez un camarada Decepticon, preparando sus burlas, acentuando las intenciones de dejarlo a su suerte, de quedarse a verlo morir.

Alicaído, Starscream movió la mano, sacándola del charco en el que estaba hundido, después volvió a dejarla caer, incapaz de defenderse.

La sombra al otro lado del boquete entrecerró los ópticos, torvos sobre una suculenta sonrisa.

…

-_Skywarp, hazte cargo del Aerialbot restante. –_ Comandó Starscream, soltando una potente descarga de aluminios y bengalas, que impidieron que el calor rastreador de los misiles antiaéreos le destrozaran la cola.

A su lado, la potente figura del Seeker oscuro pasó silbando con una ráfaga de sonido, girando sobre su propio eje.

-_¡Con gusto!_ – Rió el aludido, imprimiendo fuerza en sus propulsores para enfilarse en dirección del único Autobot aéreo que permanecía en la batalla.

Starscream esquivó una humeante torre de control y abrió fuego contra una línea de morteros de origen humano. La hilera de maquinaria explotó en una lluvia de lumbre, sangre humana y pedazos de tierra. Los dos Autobots que habían intentado proteger a las criaturas de carne se hicieron a un lado al verle venir, pero no pudieron hacer nada para salvar a los hombres. _Daño colateral_. Starscream era un Decepticon poderoso cuando esgrimía con orgullo su estirpe aérea. Traicionero, tal vez cobarde, pero Ironhide no lo subestimaba cuando las batallas degeneraban en horribles carnicerías. Antes de que los misiles bajo el fuselaje del Seeker volvieran a cargarse, Ironhide tomó a Hound de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera de los escombros y los restos humanos, disparando una fútil respuesta de nitrógeno líquido que jamás llegó a tocar a su objetivo.

-_¡Que no vuelva a estar de pie!_ –. Starscream se reagrupó con sus Seekers, volviendo a la batalla contra Omega Supreme – _Thundercracker, quiero más truenos sónicos directamente a su cabeza._

Hizo un recuento de los soldados que aún permanecían en el aire y descubrió con satisfacción que todos los Seekers (a excepción de Thrust) aún se encontraban de pie. Uno de los alerones traseros de Dirge sacaba humo, pero tras insistir que podía seguir peleando, no se le molestó más en abandonar el campo. Starscream quería efectividad en su terreno. Esa era la única manera de recuperar un poco del respeto que Megatron le había arrebatado con el paso del tiempo. Sus Seekers seguían sus órdenes. _Skywarp seguía sus órdenes_. Omega Supreme continuaba de rodillas en el piso, con una mano apoyada en la cima de una pequeña montaña y el otro brazo moviéndose en el aire, tirando manotazos que querían destruir aeronaves.

-_Entendido –T_ransmitió Thundercracker, preparando sus sistemas internos para el próximo asalto.

-_Dirge, Ramjet, fuego a discreción contra sus piernas. Destrocen sus rodillas. –_ Ordenó el Comandante aéreo, esquivando hábilmente dos disparos de Bluestreak, cuya firma energética estaba oculta bajo los restos de un hangar previamente destruido.

-_¡Tomo la izquierda!_ – Anunció Ramjet, asomando un misil debajo de su fuselaje.- _Impacto en 0.05 segundos -._ Tras esfumarse sus palabras, la pierna izquierda de Omega Supreme explotó en una lluvia intensa de flamas naranjas, azules y amarillas. Pero permaneció intacta, para sorpresa de todos.

El gigante rugió al sentir los impactos. Fueron dolorosos, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarle. Ante la mirada atónita de Autobots y Decepticons, el espléndido titán volvió a ponerse de pie, expulsando una lluvia de lubricantes, energon y pedazos metálicos provenientes de los destrozos de su cuerpo. Debajo de él la fiereza de la batalla se incrementaba. Las carcasas sin vida, llenas de humo y fuego, se esparcían a lo amplio de la derruida plataforma, iluminadas a medias por el clamor incesante de las cascadas de petróleo encendido que habían cambiado el cielo de color. El horizonte vibraba con tono oscuro, lleno de nubes hoscas y ventoleras de fuego.

La tierra estaba cubierta de sangre humana y combustible cybertroniano. En el aire vibraban los disparos, viajando entre insultos y muerte. Los Transformers que permanecían en sus puestos, luchando bravamente contra sus enemigos, se habían diseccionado en dos enormes grupos a ambos lados de la explanada. Megatron mantenía a su ejército al borde de la refinería, resistiendo los embates de las impertinentes unidades enemigas. Optimus había ordenado a sus Autobots respaldar al ejército humano, manteniéndose firmes al otro lado de la extensa plataforma de tierra. En medio del fuego cruzado quedaba el desolador panorama de la destrucción, sembrado de víctimas culpables, de rostros inocentes que habían perecido como el daño colateral de una guerra alienígena.

_-¡No funcionó!_ – gritó Dirge, pasando fugazmente entre las enormes piernas del Autobot. Otro misil se cargó debajo de su fuselaje y retornó con una vuelta en U.- _Repetición de curso de acción en 0.7 segundos. – i_ndicó, disparando el proyectil.

La nueva explosión no hizo un daño mayor en el enemigo, frustrando a las cinco aeronaves Decepticon.

-_¡Starscream, quiero a ese Autobot neutralizado ahora mismo! –r_ugió la portentosa voz de Megatron a través de un canal abierto.

Pero no era fácil. Omega Supreme, sobresaliendo del caos como un formidable coloso, no menguaba sus intentos por alcanzar a sus antiguos rivales. Quería destruir a Devastator. Quería destruir a Megatron. El odio entre facciones era algo nuevamente personal. Brotaban los recuerdos, las casualidades. Venía todo aquello que había sido arrebatado por el poder de unos y la indefensión de otros. El gigante había perdido tanto como cada uno de los guerreros que luchaba bajo sus pies. Cansados de vivir lo mismo, estaban aferrándose a darle un final definitivo a la guerra que se había esparcido a través de las galaxias como una sucia enfermedad terminal.

Omega Supreme gritó y dio otro paso al frente, haciendo vibrar el suelo. Su rugido escaldó en los audios de todos los presentes, obligándolos a dejar de disparar sus armas. Los puños cesaron los golpesy muchas rodillas tocaron el piso. Los procesadores aturdidos pudieron reavivar su insano sentido de lucha cuando los últimos vestigios del eco se difuminaron en la caótica noche.

-_¡En eso estamos, maldita sea! _– contestó el Seeker plateado a su líder, transformándose en medio del aire al tiempo que Omega Supreme levantaba un brazo…

Un único brazo en cuyo hombro se transformó la boca de un cañón. La mira se fijó en el cercano edificio de refinería, dentro del cual los Constructicons seguían juntando energía y los Stunticons, junto con otros tantos mecanismos anónimos, disparaban férreamente contra las tropas Autobot. A mil metros de ahí estaba Megatron, enzarzado en otra feroz lucha con Optimus Prime, ambos recuperándose del rugido que había taladrado sus audios. Era un brazo muy grande el que los apuntaba. _Es un arma muy grande_. Starscream levantó sus propios rifles, que parecían de juguete en comparación al sugestivo tamaño del antiguo Centinela. No podría detenerlo.

-_¡No veo que estés esforzándote mucho, bufón! _

_Estúpido pedazo de…_

_-¡Seekers, destruyan el arma!_ – ordenó Starscream rápidamente, escondiendo el horror que estar a pocos metros de aquella figura le causaba. Un solo golpe y sería historia. Un golpe y el dolor sería inigualable.

A su comando, una serie de explosiones y disparos contestó a favor de destruir el hombro del enemigo, seguidos de cuatro ágiles figuras de aeronaves entrecruzando sus caminos. ¿Cuánto se necesitaba para destruir a ese enorme pedazo de basura? El tiempo se agotaba. Omega Supreme parecía inmune a los impactos pese a que las junturas de su brazo estaban comenzando a derramar fluidos y el energon le había teñido la espalda de magenta. De pronto, el cañón de su hombro comenzó a sorber cúmulos de partículas atómicas y el centro del barril cambió gradualmente de color.

-_¡Megatron, es imposible detenerlo ahora! Está a punto de disparar -_. Starscream cargó toda la potencia de sus rayos nulificadores y apuntó ambas armas contra las uniones del hombro del gigante.- _Debes ordenar la retirada… ¡La refinería está perdida!_

_-¡Tonterías! _– gritó Megatron por el mismo canal codificado que abrió el Seeker. – _Starscream, sólo tuviste una orden en esta batalla. ¡Omega Supreme debería estar muerto para estas alturas! No permitiré que tu ineptitud me cueste otra victoria…_

El centro del cañón estaba tornándose rojo. Faltaba poco. Muy poco. Unos pocos segundos más y todo habría terminado. Los truenos sónicos de Thundercracker no podían desviar la atención del coloso, cuyos ópticos desorbitados estaban apostados en el edificio blanco. Su mente perdida, absorbida por el fragor de la batalla, estaba puesta en un único pensamiento: destruir la principal fuente de mando Decepticon, asesinar a los Constructicons.

Las armas del Seeker indicaron luz verde, listas para disparar. A su vez, la descomunal carga de energía que casi había drenado los abastecimientos de sus tanques internos le hizo estremecerse, pensando en el curso de acción que tomaría en cuanto neutralizara al Autobot. _Primus_.

Si eso no funcionaba, nada evitaría que el gigante los destruyera a todos.

-_¡En pocos segundos serás historia, estúpido!_

-_¡No! _– bramó Megatron, después de recibir un impacto que casi le quebró la mandíbula. Su voz se escuchó mullida, pero llena de furia. – _Escúchame bien, Starscream, pon mucha atención: si el Autobot abre fuego y pierdo la energía recaudada y a mis soldados por ello, considérate muerto. _Primus_ te salve de lo que pienso hacerte, chatarra sin cerebro. _

_-¡Sé razonable, Megatron! La…_

_-¡Deshazte de él o yo me desharé de ti, bufón! ¡Definitivamente! –_ Le cortó el gladiador, dejando el canal inundado de estática.

No había muchas posibilidades. Podía dejar que Omega Supreme abriera fuego y después largarse de ahí, volar en dirección al puente espacial y desaparecer al otro lado de cualquier otra galaxia. ¿Pero qué pasaría entonces con el pequeño momento de estupor que había ganado en esta pelea? Perdería la gracia de haber sido respetado, de no haber sido cuestionado por nadie. _Maldito seas_. Le pesaba admitirlo, pero había creído que el titán sería fácil de derrotar, que bastarían pocos disparos para tenerlo en el suelo. Errando estratégicamente, subestimó la potencia dormida del antiguo Centinela. Jamás lo había visto pelear. No compartía la tecnología de los Gestalts, que siempre presumían de puntos débiles, desarmables fácilmente. Omega Supreme era un enorme guerrero. Era una estructura formidable de resistencia y determinación.

Si dejaba al Autobot disparar, acabaría con todo. _Seré líder definitivo_, pensó entonces, encontrando un punto perfecto en las uniones de Omega Supreme para descargar sus propios rayos nulificadores. Pero volteó sobre su hombro, mirando la catástrofe que se desenvolvía a los pies del edificio. La mayor parte del ejército Decepticon apostado en la Tierra estaba peleando en los patios de la refinería. Todos estaban ahí. Todos serían destruidos ahí. No quedaría nadie para comandar. Starscream tardaría eras en hacer un comunicado espacial que llamara de regreso a los Decepticons perdidos en las galaxias. Se quedaría sin nada, sin nadie a quien liderar. Todos estaban unidos en el blanco, peleando por Megatron, peleando por la energía que habían robado.

_Clic._

Starscream volteó al frente, mirando con horror que la energía en el tembleque cañón del Autobot había terminado de acumularse. Los Seekers volaban frenéticos alrededor del arma, disparando las últimas reservas de armamento que quedaban dentro de sus fuselajes. Ya no había misiles, se habían terminado. Los plasmas rosáceos habían cesado hacía minutos y ninguno tenía la energía para generarlos. Brotaba metralla de los rifles de Thundercracker y de Ramjet. Skywarp y Dirge, por otro lado, no disparaban, mandando transmisiones que rebotaban en la cabeza de Starscream. Le pedían otro curso de acción. Molestos, desesperados, le gritaban qué hacer.

-_Despejen el área _– intercedió Thundercracker, dejando de abrir fuego. Su figura aérea dio un giro sobre su propio eje e inclinó las alas, descendiendo en otra dirección.- _Disparará en cualquier momento y la reabsorción de energía nos dañará a nosotros… -_Hizo una pausa.- _Starscream, ¡muévete de ahí!_

No.

Los cuatro Seekers se desplegaron en diferentes direcciones, esquivando los disparos que venían desde la superficie y tenían por objetivo derribarlos.

Starscream inyectó fuerza en sus propulsores, acercándose un poco más hasta quedar a la altura de las uniones del codo del enorme brazo estirado. Frente a él brilló el pecho ensangrentado del gigante. _Es ahora_. Disparó entonces, anticipándose a las acciones del Autobot. La sobrecarga de energía que salió de sus rifles le empujó los hombros hacia atrás, por lo que peleó contra la fuerza de gravedad para no perder el equilibrio y caer del aire. Sus rayos nulificadores atinaron perfectamente en las uniones del brazo de Omega Supreme, y aturdido por el gasto de combustible, Starscream lo escuchó gemir con una furia demencial.

Después, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Celebrando su puntería, el regocijo de Starscream fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando sintió la potencia de una bala clavándose en su costado derecho. Gritó, sintiendo el dolor inmediato, llenándose de desconcierto. _¡Me hirieron!_ Lo supo en cuanto sus sistemas internos comenzaron a desplegar alarmas y advertencias dentro de su visión. Una bala de grueso calibre había entrado a su cuerpo, rompiendo las placas de su fuselaje, cercenando la conexión de diversos componentes vitales, rozando su cámara de chispa en un peligroso ademán de desactivarlo permanentemente. _No puede ser_. Se inclinó al frente, sintiendo cómo el proyectil se deslizaba dentro de sus sistemas antes de abrirse camino de manera vertical, saliendo por su hombro izquierdo, en donde reventó sus conectores e inutilizó las funciones de su brazo.

-¡Diablos!

Y debajo de él ocurría otra desgracia.

El cañón de partículas de Omega Supreme había perdido a la refinería como blanco principal. No podía reactivar sus funciones motrices y prontamente su brazo se vio descendiendo en una rápida carrera contra el piso, empujado por el peso del cañón sobre su hombro. No podía contenerlo más. Starscream miró, con ópticos desfallecientes, el descontrol del titán por resguardar la demoledora energía dentro de sus sistemas. _Estoy perdido_. Era demasiada y la boca del cañón aún brillaba con ese peligroso fulgor rojo que sólo podía indicar el saludo de la muerte. Donde la fusión de átomos impactara, todo sería destruido. Todos serían destruidos. Omega Supreme gritó una vez más dentro del mismo segundo en el que el cañón quedó completamente vertical y la energía fue disparada, evaporando instantáneamente el piso bajo sus pies.

Cinco astrosegundos. En menos de cinco astrosegundos, Starscream había pasado de celebrar la victoria de su disparo, a sufrir las inimaginables consecuencias de la guerra. La bala había salido de su hombro tan rápido como había entrado a su cuerpo, dejando un desastre de inimaginables consecuencias que no pudo comenzar a lamentar gracias al cegador destello que cubrió todo su cuerpo en el instante en el que Omega Supreme perdió el control de su arma. Se levantó una nube de calor, energía y miles de toneladas de tierra y piedras que aturdieron por completo al Comandante aéreo, cuyos sistemas de telemetría enloquecieron, mareándolo.

-¿Dónde…? - Starscream perdió la propulsión de uno de sus pies y danzó torpemente en el aire, intentando mantenerse arriba pese a que el flujo de calor y energía tenía al mundo de cabeza, enzarzado en una apocalíptica lluvia de escombros y fuego, mucho fuego consumiéndolo todo.

-_¡Starscream, su mano va en tu…!_

La voz de Thundercracker se perdió en el descontrol de sus sistemas internos, luego volvió a gritar, confundido, sintiendo que sus piernas se derretían y sus alas se quebraban en cientos de trocitos metálicos. _Sal de aquí, sal de aquí, sal de aquí_. Pero no pudo. La onda expansiva había desestabilizado sus programas de procesamiento. Las funciones lógicas y motrices no podían ser llevadas a cabo. Estaba siendo absorbido por el mar de luz. Estaba siendo devorado por el ruido. Un ruido tan atroz que los componentes de sus audios explotaron dentro de su cabeza, ensordeciéndolo por completo.

Después llegó el golpe que destruyó sus esperanzas de recuperar el control. La enorme mano de Omega Supreme lo atropelló en medio del aire. Eso era lo que Thundercracker había intentado advertirle. Llegó como una burda imitación de un matamoscas. Se estrelló en la parte derecha de su cuerpo y con esa misma inercia lo mandó a estrellarse al lejano piso.

Starscream no pudo cotejar mucho de lo sucedido. Su procesador había detenido sus funciones durante una milésima de segundo, provocando que todos sus programas base y los pocos componentes intactos de su estructura se volcaran en un histérico complot de advertencias, alarmas y lecturas erróneas cuando percibieron que el procesador neuronal volvía a funcionar. Starscream dio vueltas en el aire, en un estado semiinconsciente que no le dejó percibir cuántas partes de su cuerpo había perdido. Aunque de alguna manera, su instinto natural le decía que estaba cayendo a prisa. Rápido. Un descenso de cielo, humo y tierra. Rápido. Cada vez más rápido. La tierra se acercaba a sus sensores, peligrosa, mortal. Le abrazaría en un frío manto de oscuridad y dolor. Rápido. Estaba perdido.

Starscream se vio a sí mismo entrando al océano de humo, restos de metal y aglomeraciones de escombros, con el suelo cada vez más cerca. La muerte con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

Mientras él caía, sin embargo, el gigante también lo hacía. Omega Supreme había perdido las piernas y parte de la cabeza por el rebote de la explosión, entrando en estasis al instante. _Buen trabajo_. Y al momento en el que Starscream aterrizó en la falsa cama de escombros, el Autobot se desplomó de espaldas sobre tres vapuleados contenedores de combustible no refinado, surgiendo debajo de su cuerpo otra poderosa explosión que volvió a sacudir el piso e incrementó el número de víctimas humanas y Cybertronianas. _Fue un buen trabajo_.

El Seeker fue salvado de la nueva oleada de calor gracias a la debilidad del piso donde había impactado su cuerpo. Los escombros acumulados, aún hirvientes por el clamor del fuego, cedieron bajo su peso, llevándolo, ya inconsciente, al fondo de una zanja húmeda, donde todo se amontonó sobre él justo al tiempo que una marejada de fuego pasó besando la boca del hoyo, derritiendo los restos de material orgánico y metálico que no alcanzaron a ser devorados junto a Starscream.

Un minuto después, todo fue silencio.

…

_Lamentos…_

-M…Meg… -. Estática maldita interfiriendo sus súplicas.

_Dolor…_

-P-por f…f… -. Se arrastró por del pantano, chapoteando agua sucia junto a la poca dignidad que aún conservaba.

No quedaba mucho tiempo.

La energía se agotaba, esfumándose de sus sistemas. Pronto moriría y aquella sombra que había llegado a su lado lo disfrutaba. Le sonreía desde su enorme estatura, meciendo levemente los brazos, estrechando su mirada roja. En silencio, se quedó mirándole, displicente a la escasez de disparos, a la ausencia de explosiones, al crepitar exacerbado del fuego devorando los escombros, todo allá, en la superficie. Esa mirada roja sobre él. Starscream se perdió en el brillo mortífero de las cuencas malditas, no sabiendo leerlo. Por primera vez en cientos de años, no sabiendo predecirlo. Su sangre bombeaba hacia afuera, rápida, impiadosa, contaminando el piso, entintando de fluorescencias las grietas de su chasis, y no podía dejar de verle, esperando escuchar la voz que se reiría de él antes de verlo morir.

_No me ayudas… _

Perdiendo lentamente la consciencia, las alarmas que persistían en su procesador no ayudaban a amainar el caos de dolor y desesperación del que su temple externo era ajeno. No podía denigrarse más entrando en pánico. No quería modificar las facciones de su rostro y transformarlas en un monstruo de humillación y apatía. _Ya no_… Pero tampoco quería morir. No estaba preparado, mucho menos resignado para morir. ¿Qué podía hacer para defenderse? No quedaba nada por su cuenta. Sus piernas inservibles y sus manos desahuciadas no podían ayudarlo. La sombra lo desactivaría. Lo mataría ahí mismo, sin testigos, dentro de la tierra para no salir jamás.

Un arma para quitarle la vida. Tan sencillo. Un golpe o un disparo de energía con el cañón de fusión que tantas veces le hizo daño en el pasado. No bastaba mucho. Cualquier cosa lo mataría. Sin esfuerzo. Sin afrentas. Starscream estaba a su merced, silencioso sin desearlo, somnoliento, casi muerto.

_Primus te salve de lo que pienso hacerte, chatarra sin cerebro._

Había triunfado.

¿Cómo podían desactivarlo si había triunfado? Starscream apostaba la poca consciencia que aún poseía a que Omega Supreme había sido, si no desactivado, al menos sacado temporalmente de la nómina de trabajo. No había manera de que aquella explosión no le hubiera afectado de algún modo. Había surgido un caos demencial. Habían desatado el infierno en una zona tan pequeña que la cantidad de muerte había sido exorbitante. Omega Supreme debía de estar muerto, había asesinado a tantas personas con su terrible explosión. También él debía de estar muerto. Era un centinela, pero no era invulnerable a las balas. También él moría.

También él moría.

_No fallé… No vengas a decirme que fallé._

-Meg… - El Seeker herido despejó su vocalizador, vomitando el energon acumulado en su garganta.- No… -. Miró de reojo a la sombra, sintiendo la lluvia barrerle el rostro, sintiendo desvanecerse el sobrecalentamiento de sus quemaduras – No… pu-puedes des…acs…

Desespero.

-Om…Omeg…

La figura tosca, negra a contraluz, enarcó los ópticos, sonriendo.

-N-no…

Starscream gimió, lleno de furia, al tiempo que empuñaba la mano como única expresión de desahogo cuando el cañón de fusión del líder Decepticon le apuntó a la cabeza. _Así que por fin terminas con esto. Maldito seas. ¡Maldito seas!_ Cerró los ópticos con frustración, luchando por moverse donde ya no había más fuerza para hacerlo. Decían que un verdadero guerrero miraba a su ejecutor al momento de enfrentar a la muerte, pero Starscream no encontraba satisfacción ni orgullo al mirar directamente la boca malvada del cañón que produciría su extinción. No quería mirarlo. No quería vivir en ascuas los últimos segundos de su existencia, preguntándose el momento exacto en el que el gatillo sería apretado y sus circuitos cerebrales se fundirían en una oleada inimaginable de ardor y sufrimiento. No quería verlo sonreír desde lo alto, mofándose de su indefensión.

_Dispara ya… Dispara ya o…_

_-_V-vete… al infierno - gruñó su boca ensangrentada, disfrazando el terror con una sonrisa. Si no podía evitar la muerte, moriría siendo aquel que siempre fue en vida.

Silencio.

Megatron lo contempló durante pocos segundos, sin hablar; el agua escurría de su barbilla y de cada comisura inerte de su enorme cuerpo. Su rostro era una máscara de maldad, rígida, con la misma ira contenida que Starscream había aprendido a respetar y a odiar. Desde el inicio de la Guerra habían jugado el mismo juego de mentiras y verdades nublosas. Pero el silencio jamás perduraba por mucho tiempo. Siempre había reproches. Siempre había burlas, insultos. Siempre, uno de los dos, estaba para matar al otro.

La suave brisa de la lluvia se convirtió en una gruesa cortina de agua, rebotando sonoramente contra las dos figuras metálicas que se observaban peligrosamente en silencio. El arma de Megatron aún apuntaba a la cabeza del Seeker, penetrándolo con los mordaces punteros de sus ópticos. Grande y poderoso. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Hacía lo que deseaba.

Entonces el mecanismo del cañón chasqueó, y Starscream volvió a apretar los ópticos, inclinando el rostro._ Será rápido_. Ya lo había sentido con anterioridad, la inconsciencia siempre llegaba rápido, el dolor no era muy pronunciado, sus sistemas entraban en hibernación al instante. El arma ondeó suavemente frente a él. No dolería mucho. Quizás no dolería nada…

Pero el disparo jamás llegó.

-Buen trabajo. – percibieron sus dañados audios, distorsionando el sonido con un golpe de interferencia y siseos espantosos.

_¿Qué?_

Encendiendo los ópticos, Starscream miró que el brazo estirado hacia él no era el cañón de fusión apuntándole, sino una mano abierta, de dedos asesinos, esperando ser asida por la suya. Una mano ofrecida especialmente a él, buscando levantarlo a él. _Esa mano_, que tantos golpes había dado a su orgullo y a su cuerpo, queriendo _ayudarle_. Un despliegue de consideración a su favor, como en aquellos días cuando había sido respetado militar y profesionalmente. _Los _buenos_ días_. La buena vida de triunfos, juventud y progreso, cuando iba siempre al frente, siendo buscado para ser escuchado.

¿Lo estaba entendiendo bien? No podía equivocarse. Esa mano no traía armas entre sus dedos. Estaba abierta, inclinada, de pronto apuntando, no a su rostro, sino a su mano azul, que estaba hundida en el fango. Starscream la miró con cuidado, el recelo manando de sus orbes como la desconfianza de conocer el carácter impredecible del tirano.

-Buen trabajo, Comandante Aéreo. – repitió Megatron desde lo alto, sin abandonar el timbre de su voz.

_Buen trabajo._

Los ópticos de Starscream parpadearon, su expresión completamente anonadada. ¿Megatron había dicho…?

Buen trabajo. Palabras tan ajenas de su habitual vocabulario que parecían un insulto. Megatron no las decía con mucha frecuencia. No actualmente, donde su existencia se repartía en combatir a la oposición, conseguir energía para la regeneración de Cybertron y amilanar el deseo insano de Starscream por destronarlo. Pero habían supurado de su vocalizador con una sintonía tan casual, que el Seeker -a sus pies- reprodujo varias veces el sonido dentro de sus receptores de audio antes de convencerse a sí mismo deque no las había alucinado. Realmente las había escuchado. Megatron realmente las había dicho de nuevo, después de millones de años de callarlas como un mantra podrido que había vivido atorado en su garganta.

Al comprender que no estaba siendo víctima de una broma, Starscream abandonó la tensión de sus hombros y arrastró su brazo hasta sacarlo del agua, alzándolo en el aire a pocos centímetros de los dedos negros de su líder. Su mano temblaba, goteando lodo y mugre. En su cara se veía el esfuerzo de controlar el dolor para mantenerse luchando. Era vehemencia, le habían dicho en el pasado Era vehemente y terco, y aunque eran sus mayores defectos, también eran las virtudes que le habían mantenido con vida. Megatron le estaba dando otra oportunidad de volver a pelear por el trono en el futuro, de mantenerlo alrededor, rondando a traición, de volver a demostrarle que, si esta vez había triunfado, podría seguir triunfando en el futuro pese a que eran más las ocasiones en las que todo salía mal debido a su impulsiva naturaleza.

Debía de salvarse a sí mismo. Megatron sólo estaba siendo la escalera que le sacaría de ese hoyo. Starscream estiró con más fuerza su brazo, pero sus dedos se negaron a obedecer, no se abrieron. Algo dentro del mecanismo de su codo tronó, y su mano volvió a caer al charco, que no alcanzó a tocar gracias al agarre fuerte de aquella otra mano negra y brutal que la detuvo en el aire. Con un brusco jaloneo, Starscream abandonó la piscina de suciedad, sintiéndose liviano, volviendo al mundo del pánico y la desorientación. Megatron le había levantado sin ningún esfuerzo, mucho menos ningún cuidado, echándoselo al hombro como un costal de tuercas de cuyo interior fluyó líquido vital y cúmulos de lodo.

Los propulsores en las piernas del Líder Supremo se activaron y rápidamente los sombríos contornos de la zanja se convirtieron en un cielo nubloso con extensiones de humo, lluvia y fuego. La desolación arreció en las caras de ambos en forma de una ventolera de vapor hirviente. _El mundo de los muertos_. Humanos y Cybertronianos yacían en cualquier parte, enteros o diseccionados. Ya nadie disparaba, no hacía falta. Las fuerzas Decepticon habían controlado la batalla tras la caída de Omega Supreme y Optimus Prime se había visto obligado a ordenar la retirada en pos de mantener con vida a los pocos soldados que aún le quedaban de pie. De los seres orgánicos sólo restaba el recuerdo esparcido en pedazos amorfos de materia biodegradable.

Estratégicamente, la victoria la había regalado el enorme Autobot con su caída, pero Megatron no diría nada de eso a su Segundo comandante al mando. Había sido deducible después de las secuenciales explosiones, en las que murieron dos grupos de Autobots tiradores y el último regimiento de resistencia humana, desequilibrando la balanza a favor de la insignia púrpura. Después de ello, la derrota en los ópticos de Optimus Prime había sido un regalo adicional.

-Tod… todo… –musitó el Seeker sobre su hombro, sin poder levantar la cabeza para apreciar algo más que el piso escombrado.

No le gustaba ser cargado, no le gustaba que fuera Megatron su salvador. _Esto no cambia nada_.

-Se obtuvo el 98 % del cargamento estipulado, bufón. – le adivinó su líder, sonriendo malvadamente tras hacer una pausa. - He estado pensando que el 2 % de las pérdidas no debería quedar sin castigo…

Starscream se estremeció, retorciendo los dedos de la mano que estaba sobre de los hombros del gladiador. ¿Un castigo? En su condición, un castigo lo mataría al instante.

-Pero creo que la desactivación total de Omega Supreme ha sido, de alguna manera, tu redención. Considéralo un pago por haber peleado el ciclo de hoy como un verdadero Decepticon, Starscream. – Se rió sombríamente, satisfecho al detectar la falta de repuesta motriz y cognitiva del vapuleado Seeker, cuyos ópticos comenzaron a apagarse gradualmente.

_No sólo un verdadero Decepticon, Megatron, algún día también el verdadero Líder._

Starscream meció la cabeza.

-Soy… m-mejor Decepticon que tú… chatarra… –musitó, dejándose arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

La risa amenazante de Megatron fue su única respuesta.

Una risa cruel, pero extrañamente complacida.

…

…

Fin

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimientos especiales a **Taipan Kiryu** por ser mi Beta reader =) Y a todos ustedes por leer.

Nos seguimos viendo.


End file.
